


Beloved

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Ignis may have forgotten his own birthday, but Raine certainly hasn't.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com :)  
> Happy birthday to our favourite strategist <3

The vibration from Ignis’ phone jarred him awake before the tone had a chance to ring out. From his side, his wife, Raine, clutched his torso a little tighter as he reached for the device on his bedside table.

He cleared his throat before answering the call. “Hello?”

Raine huffed, grumpily muttering against his night shirt that _it was too early for this bullshit, go back to bed, whoever you are._

“Good morning, Gladio. No, it’s quite alright,” Ignis chuckled, skimming his thumb along Raine’s shoulder to soothe her, imagining her adorable pout in his mind’s eye. The conversation went on for a few more minutes, with Raine audibly cursing the Shield in the background under her breath, before Ignis thanked his friend and hung up.

Raine sighed wearily and propped her chin up on his chest. “Do you have to leave again?”

Ignis sighed, running his nimble fingers through her hair, savouring the feeling of the soft strands as they glided against his skin. “I’m afraid so, my love.”

Her voice saddened, and her quiet defeat broke his heart. “But you just got home from Altissia a few days ago.”

“And yet, the Empire continues to wreak havoc across Eos,” he responded, though his hold on her tightened slightly. “I’m dreadfully sorry, my love. If I could stay, you know I would remain in this bed by your side in a heartbeat.”

He felt Raine drawing light circles on his chest, her voice curling into something a little more sensual. “But it’s your birthday.”

Ignis’ eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Is it?”

“Yeah,” she grinned, her breath ghosting over his neck, causing his little hairs to stand on end. He felt her body move over his until she straddled his lap, the heat from her core warming him through the fabric of his pyjama pants. “So if you have to leave, at least let me give you a gift before you go.”

Ignis hummed as Raine kissed his neck, nipping along his pulse point before trailing her lips further down his chest. She hooked her fingers along the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, unceremoniously tossing it on the floor.

Ignis gulped as her hands fanned over his smooth skin, her nails scraping along his muscular torso. “I-I must have lost track of the days,” he stuttered as her lips came down to press open-mouthed kisses along his chest. Her tongue circled one of his nipples, her teeth scraping against it lightly before alternating to the other. Ignis’ breaths came in gentle heaves as he tried to keep his arousal under control.

“Mmm,” Raine mused, moving further down his body. “Good thing you have me around to remind you.” As she spoke, her breath blew against his abs, the sensation tickling him. She felt his muscles contract while her hands made quick work of the knot on his pants, tugging the band down along with his boxer-briefs to reveal his already hardening erection. Ignis helped her by kicking off his garments the rest of the way.

Raine situated herself between his legs and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. It rose to full attention almost immediately, and she couldn’t help but giggle.

Ignis rose up onto his elbows, quirking an eyebrow up in her direction even though he couldn’t physically see her. “Something amusing about my manhood, love?”

“No,” she replied innocently, wrapping her hand around his shaft and pumping up towards the head a few times. Her movements were almost leisurely, and Ignis was two seconds away from losing his mind. “Just admiring the view.”

“Darling,” Ignis groaned. “Why must you tease, on my birthday, of all days.”

Raine laughed, and it was music to his ears. “You didn’t even know it was your birthday ten minutes ago.”

“Well, no,” Ignis admitted haughtily. “But now that I’ve been made aware, I believe your proclivity for tormenting your beloved husband is not only unwarranted, but unfair.”

Raine propped her elbow on his thigh and looked at him with incredulous wonder. “That’s a lot of words to say that you want me to put my mouth on your—”

Ignis’ hand flew over his face. “Raine, my darling, _please—”_

She decided that she’s teased him long enough, and dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock until she closed her lips around the tip. Her tongue swirled along the shell of his head, massaging against his most sensitive areas while her closed fist pumped him with varying amounts of pressure.

Ignis fell back against the pillows, one hand coming to card through her hair. His mouth was open ever so slightly, his tiny pants audible in the otherwise quiet stillness of the room.

Raine’s head bobbed between his legs as she sucked him off, her other hand gently massaging his balls. She lightly tugged on them, causing Ignis’ hips to lift off the bed, and for his cock to push further into her mouth. Raine made a slightly startled sound, and Ignis immediately stammered out an apology.

“Oh, my love, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Raine accepted his apology by taking him all the way down her throat.

Ignis let out a strangled cry as he felt her lips touching the base of his shaft, completely enthralled in the way her throat vibrated as she hummed against him. Raine backed off after a few long moments, returning her attention to his head. He was close, she could tell.

His length was wet from taking him deep, so she used that to her advantage and started fucking him with her fist. Her hold on him was tight, and she applied more pressure with every up stroke. All the while, her lips and tongue maintained perfect suction, coaxing an orgasm from his ready and willing body.

“Raine, my love,” he panted, his hands moving to grip the sheets with white knuckles. “I’m going to—”

Ignis didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence. A primal roar emerged from his throat and he came, shooting his seed into Raine’s awaiting mouth. She sucked him dry, lapping at him as if his cock was a lollipop. When she finally pulled away, it was with a satisfying _pop_ and a grin on her lips.

She crawled back over his body and kissed him, her tongue dipping into his mouth so that he count taste the remnants of his orgasm with her slow caress. Raine pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Mmm,” he mumbled, all his energy seemingly gone as his cock started to soften. Raine nestled back into the warmth of his embrace, her lips grazing against the crook of his neck.

Ignis held her tightly, wanting to be as close to her as possible before he had to depart once more. His hand ran along her back and over the curve of her ass, bringing her leg to hitch over his hip. He could feel her wetness through her panties, and the rub of her nipples against his chest through the fabric of her tank top. He leaned down to kiss her again.

Raine sighed into the kiss, comfortable and safe. She looped her arms around his shoulders, relaxing in his grasp. It was then that Ignis pounced, flipping them so that Raine was flat on her back and pinned beneath the length of his body. She yelped and playfully smacked his arm.

“Warn me first!”

Ignis flashed her a grin, and she could feel his cock hardening again against the base of her stomach. “But my love, isn’t it customary for the birthday boy to receive whatever it is that he wishes?”

Raine pouted, but clung to him all the same. “The birthday boy could still warn his wife.”

“Apologies,” he mused, leaning down to nibble at her neck in the way she’d done earlier. “But for my birthday, I’d love nothing more than to be inside of you at this very moment.”

Raine let out a moan at the husky tone of his voice. He reached down and slicked her panties to the side, too consumed with lust to even bother wasting time with her taking them off. He entered her in one hard thrust that had her crying out, back arching off the bed.

“Ignis,” she gasped as he started to fuck her, the bed frame creaking underneath the power of his thrusts. She lifted her hips to meet him for every stroke, stars dancing across her vision.

He hooked her leg over the crook of his elbow to spread her open even further, changing his angle so that he could fully sheath himself inside of her warm cunt with every smack of his hips. Ignis pounded against her, his hips rolling all the while so that he could reach her g-spot. The sound of moistened skin on skin and Raine’s moans filled the room, muffled every now and then by Ignis’ lips and tongue seeking out her own.

After the initial franticness began to subside, Ignis slowed his movements, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of her ear. His hips undulated against hers in deep strokes, ones that had her toes curling with every movement.

Raine’s hands slid down to Ignis’ ass, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. “You feel so amazing,” she breathed, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “Fuck, love, you’re so good—”

“So perfect,” he grunted, breathing in her scent. He let go of her leg and moved to lace their fingers together above her head, Raine’s legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close. “You are a blessing from the Six.”

“You— _oh!_ —smooth talker,” she keened, loving the intoxicating feeling of his body pressed against hers. “I love you, Ignis.”

“And I love you,” he promised before bearing down and ramping up his thrusts once more. Raine’s back arched as he made love to her, their souls intertwining as they came together in a burst of white light. Raine’s walls fluttered around him and he held her tightly as they both shook, ecstasy coursing through their veins.

Ignis finally let her go, rolling onto his back. His chest heaved from exertion, and Raine leaned up to press a kiss to his scars before flopping back down against him. She could hear his heartbeat, matched perfectly with hers as they came down from their shared high.

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” she smiled, cuddling against him.

“Thank you, my love,” he said in return, kissing her forehead. “I wonder if the other fellows remembered as well.”

“Well,” Raine mused, “If they do, they better not copy my present. I’ll have some words for them if they try.”

—

Ignis rejoined Noctis, Gladio and Prompto later that day. They’d allowed him a few days of reprieve with Raine when they returned from Altissia, knowing that the two of them needed time together after being apart for so long.

But alas, they needed to continue on, and they soon found themselves trekking through a vast field with the heat of the afternoon sun bearing down on them.

The others had seemingly lost track of the days as well, because none of them had mentioned his birthday. Not that he blamed them—with the fate of the world hanging in the balance, a birthday seemed like a trivial thing to be celebrating in the first place.

Still, thinking back to the events of that morning, to the velveteen hug of Raine’s walls around his hardness, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. A tune entered his mind, and as he followed along with the footsteps of the others, he found himself smiling in secret.

“Uhhh…” Prompto’s voice from his side interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his head in his friend’s direction. “Something the matter, Prompto?”

Prompto peered at him. “Are you…humming?”

Ignis caught himself with a tiny grin. “I suppose I was.”

Noctis called over from a short distance, “Leave him be! I haven’t seen him this cheerful in months.”

Prompto couldn’t help himself. “Who are you, and what have you done with Iggy?”

Ignis chuckled with a shake of his head. “My lips are sealed.”


End file.
